Make your own Vivosaur here!
Dimetrodongold's idea: B-princess Appearance: A skeletal princess with yellow bones. Description: A princess who learns skills like those of princesses B-princess has a high critical rate and learns powerful attacks. Type: '''love '''Size: '''xxxxl large '''Stats: *LP 1 *Attack 1 *Defence 1 *Accuracy 1 *Speed 1 Skills: *princess cry 80 FP cost and 5 attack power *magic wand 140 FP cost and transform into anything u want *heal 230 FP cost and heal you and your team Team Skill:bippity bopity boo 180 FP cost and 10 attack power Support Effects: Applied to own AZ *Attack 2000000% down *Defence 0% up *Accuracy 5000000% down *Speed 0% up Fossilary description: A Boneysaur from the BB Brigade kit. Its large skeletal claws help it with its Critical Rate. Favorite Food: cows Genus: princess pee Length: 4.5 ft tall Ub's idea: Z-Raptor Name: Z-Raptor Appearance: Almost like a T-Rex, as stated in the description. Description: A Raptor who looks almost looks like a T-Rex. It has the highest LP of any Raptor. Type: Earth and Fire Size: Titanic To obtain: Special F-Raptor event Stats: *LP 610 *100 Attack *Defense 80 *Speed 45 *Accuracy 50 Skills: *Raptor Fury 200 FP and 140 attack power, Enrage and Rotate 99% *Random Blast FP 300 281 attack power, random effects 100% *Poison Horror Attack 281, Ultimate Poison 100% *Super Apply give every good effect on ally 100% Team Skill: Lava Burst Support Effects: Applied to Enemy AZ *Attack - 99% *Defense - 99% *Accuracy -99% *Speed - 99% Fossilary Description: This Vivosaur is so powerful, it is unclear if it was the god of all Raptors. Maybe it wasn't? Favorite Food: Meat Genus: Fraptorsours Length: 200-700 ft E44's idea: Squint (New Legendary Chicken) Appearance: Similar to Squik, but black/deep gray where white, and a black glasses-like mark on its face. 3 feet tall (Small) Description: Not available, as it does not appear in the original FF. Diet: Also not available, as it eats whatever the other chickens eat (which has not been revealed). Fossilary Description: A mysterious Legendary-type Vivosaur born from an egg. Adorably round, it's tough in battle. Max Rank Stats: (Same as the rest of the chickens) *LP 100 *Attack 25 *Defense 5 *Accuracy 43 *Speed 15 Support Effects: All stats boosted by 35%. Ability: Parting Blow (Again, same as the other chickens) Skills: *Zero Cloud (41 Damage, 60 FP cost) *Unseen Torpedo (57 Damage, 120 FP cost. Enrage 90%) *Ambushing Assault (73 Damage, 180 FP cost) *Karmic Aura (No Damage, Counter 100%) *Bespectacled Blitz (Team Skill. 80 Damage, 250 FP cost) Has an immunity to the 'Excite' status. Ub's next idea: Dark Star Appearance: Look at the picture to the right. Description: Reawakened and now able to control, Dark Star is the dark lord of them all! And like Bowser's inside story, you only do 1 damage! Make sure you have a Light Blast Vivosaur or Neutral type! Type: Legendary/Dark Size: 100-200 feet Stats: *99 Attack *99 Defense (To stop damaging it by 1, use Light Beam on it) *99 Accuracy *99 Speed Skills: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCRNB1K2nmI *Dark Star Fury 215 attack power 215 FP cost *Dark Blast 215 attack power 215 FP cost *Dark Horror 215 attack power 215 FP cost *Dark Shatter 215 attack power 215 FP cost Support Effects: Applied to enemy AZ *Attack 299% down *Defense 299% down *Accuracy 299% down *Speed 299% down Fossilary description: The dark beast. Nothing much to explain it. Genus: Darkstarsaurus Length: 100-200 Dimetrodongold's next idea: Sarco (Based on a real Dinosaur!) Appearance: Similar to Raja, but with feathers and no horn. Description: A water-type Vivosaur with a high Defense, team Sarco up with Vivosaurs that know Harden for major protection. Type: Water Size: Large Stats: *LP 450 *Attack *Defense 46 *Accuracy 41 *Speed 13 Skills: *Sarco Roar 80 attack power 90 FP cost *Sarco Smash 101 attack power 110 FP cost Confuse 50% chance *Water Breath 130 attack power 210 FP cost Poison 60% chance *Quicken 0 attack power 15 FP cost raise Speed 100% Support Effects: Applied to enemy AZ *Attack 0% *Defense 10% down *Accuracy 10% down *Speed 0% Fossilary Description: Just Google 'Sarcosaurus' if you need information. Genus: Sarcosaurus Diet: Carnivore Discovered: England Era: Cretaceous 'DinonerdDC's Idea: 'Raptor-X' Description: A ferocious fire type Vivosaur with strange skills, use Raptor-X's powerful Toxic Inferno Team Skill for a chance to both Poison or Sleep enemies. Just be wary of its less than ideal LP stat. Type: Fire Stats: *LP 300 *Attack 89 *Defence 33 *Accuracy 50 *Speed 15 Skills *King Claw - 80 FP 88 power *King Combo - 150 Fp 120 power 30% chance to Sleep opponent *King Destruction - 290 FP 131 power 50% chance to Gold Poison opponent *King Cry - 100 FP boost attack by 60% (no damage) *Team Skill :Toxic Inferno - 400 FP 129 power 30% chance to Poison or Sleep foe. (Foe cannot be sleeping and poisoned at the same time, separate chance each time) Support Effects: Applied to own *Attack - 10% up *Defence - 0 *Accuracy - 0 *Speed - 0 Fossilary Description: A member of the raptor family, and the largest species within the group, Raptorrex was indeed the boss. Genus: Raptorrex Discovered: China, Gobi Desert Diet: '''Carnivore '''Era: Cretaceous Ub's next idea: Abeli (Based on a real Dinosaur!) attack 251 Defense 32 Speed 40 Accuarcy 50 Hp at max rank 620 Moves Snapping Jaw Scared 100% Fp 250 Snapping Fury Fp 320 Posion and Enrage 100% Titans Wrath Fp 550 Random effects 100% And Damage 100% Airs support FP 50 Boost attack and get counter 50% TEAM skill Creepy wave Era Abelisaur Diet/Class: Reptila Description:Abelisaurs flourished in the Southern hemisphere during the Cretaceous period, but their origins can be traced back to at least the Middle Jurassic, when they had a more global distribution (the earliest known abelisaur remains come from Australian and South American deposits dated to about 170 million years ago).[1] By the Cretaceous period, abelisaurs had apparently become extinct in Asia and North America, possibly due to competition from tyrannosaurs. However, advanced abelisaurs of the family Abelisauridae persisted in the southern continents until the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event 65.5 million years ago. Viewing medal description The only vivosaur that has some good moves and better then dynal All hail the new king Support effect 60% Down enemy az accuarcy defense 88% down attack and spd Novafan365's Vivo: Pleuro Name: Pleuro Genus: Liopleurodon Era: Mesozoic Jurassic Diet: Carnivore Location: England, France, Russia Description: A short-necked Pliosaur that grew over 20 ft. (over 6 m.). Its paddle-like flippers made it an excellent swimmer and a deadly ambush predator. Its jaws alone were 10 ft. and it could use its nostrils to "scan" the water. It looks like Krona, except smaller and with a green body and narrower flippers. Fossilary: This small Pleiosaur may look weak compared to Krona, but make no mistake; its Tsunami Jaws have a 100% chance of enraging the foe. Element: Water Support Effects: * Attack - Up 20% * Defense - Down 10% * Accuracy - N/A * Speed - N/A Attacks: - Ambush - 90 FP, 100 power, No Effects - Huge Snap - 130 FP, 170 power, 50% Chance of Gold Excitement - Tsunami Jaws - 250 FP, 240 power 100% Chance of Gold Enrage - Law of the Ocean - 50 FP, 0 power, same effects as Law of the Jungle - Team Skill: Angel Finisher - 410 FP, 230 power, affects all opponents in AZ and SZ, 75% chance Gold Enrage If you're wondering why the Team Skill is called "Angel Finisher", you haven't read Steve Alten's "Meg" series. Proraptor715's idea: Archo (Battle of Giants, anyone?) Name: Archo Genus: Archosaurus Era: ??? Diet: Carnivore Description: Archosaurus once was the "King of the Mutated Dinosaurs." He was a brutal fighter, and now that he's resurrected, he can prove his might to everyone who opposes him. Fossilary: A mutant vivosaur, Archo is not the kind of thing you would mess with. Its Confuse and Poison Skills can lead to a complete dominance of the field, especially it's team Skill, which is guarenteed to land a status effect. Element: Legendary Class: Close-Range Skills: -Archo Chomp 120 FP -Dual Crusher 260 FP, 90% chance of Confuse -Mutant Maul 490 FP, 100% Chance of Poison -Great Infestor 100 FP, Greatly raises Attack -Team Skill: Hundred-Step Breaker, 50% chance of Poison(team), 50% chance of Confusion(team) Ability: Solo Power Support Effects (Own AZ) -Attack: Down 75 -Defense: Down 80 -Accuracy: Down 75 -Evasion: Down 90 Category:Ideas Category:Stories Category:Epic Category:Custom Category:Vivosaurs